1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids. The container includes an inner container of plastic material, an outer casing of a metal mesh or sheet metal, and a pallet-like underframe. The container is configured for manipulation by means of a lifting device, shelf operating system or similar transport means. The container further includes a bottom of sheet metal resting on corner and middle legs for supporting the inner container equipped with a closable filling socket and a drain socket for connection to a removal fitting, wherein the inner container has a drain bottom with a middle draining groove which extends with a slight downward inclination from the rear wall of the container to the drain socket arranged at the end wall of the container for connection of the removal fitting, wherein the bottom of the underframe adapted to the bottom of the inner container is divided into two bottom sections which are inclined downwardly from the two longitudinal rims of the bottom in the direction toward the middle axis of the bottom and from the rear rim toward the front rim of the bottom, and wherein the two bottom portions are equipped with stiffening corrugations whose corrugation bottoms are located in a common horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standardized transport and storage containers of the above described type which are available on the market have a nominal volume of 640, 820, 1000, and 1250 liters.